Ghos Of You
by KATY HIWATARI
Summary: Que harias si derrepente quieres algo y te das cuenta de que ya lo tuviste, solo que no lo apreciaste nisiquiera viste que estaba alli. Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Att: Bestia para los Sumari


Ahora estoy aquí, solo, sin lo que fue lo mejor que me pudo suceder en toda mi vida. Ahora estoy aquí, recordando lo que fue, y lo que podría ser sino me hubiera dejado llevar por mi maldito orgullo. Ahora estoy aquí…………llorando por ti, mi amor.

Todo comenzó en una de esas tardes en que no tenia que hacer y decidí internarme a investigar en la abadía de mi abuelo, que siempre me ha parecido sospechosa. Después de un rato de escabullirme y de que mi camisa favorita se haya roto, encontré algo muy interesante. En un cuarto cuidado por un complejo sistema de seguridad que como siempre no pudo detenerme, encontré un libro muy grueso y raro sobre un pedestal de dragón que tenia dibujado un fénix en la parte delantera……….me pareció interesante y me dispuse a revisarlo, no sin antes apagar el sistema de seguridad. A pesar de que desde hace mucho se mas de 50 idiomas, no logre comprender lo que allí decía, parecía un dialecto muy raro…….pero lo mas raro fue que…………..auch de repente sentí un fuerte ardor en la parte trasera de mi hombro derecho………..pero bueno, lo mas raro fue que en una pagina se encontraba un dibujo de un fénix rojo parecido a Dranzer, pero lo mas curioso fue que………..al verme en un gran diamante que estaba por allí vi en la parte trasera de mi hombro derecho un tatuaje que jamás me hice y que, para enredar mas mis ideas……..era idéntico al fénix del dibujo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Decidí arrancar la pagina del dibujo y llevársela a Kenny, talvez el sepa que hacer…..no mencionen que dije eso………Así que fui a casa de Tyson, no sin antes darme una ducha y cambiarme la camisa….por cierto, tuve un incidente con una sirvienta atrevida, bueno, me gusta que halaguen mi cuerpo, pero no las sirvientas me dan asco.

Lo siento joven Hiwatari!………….No pensé………….

PUES NO LO SIENTAS!, SOLO LARGATE, INUTIL. Y LA PROXIMA VEZ ESPERA A QUE SE TE INDIQUE LA ENTRADA Y PREGUNTA SI HAY ALGUIEN DESNUDO!!!!!

Bueno, paso eso me subí a mi auto y me fui a casa de Tyson a ver si Kenny estaba alli. En efecto, allí estaba. No puedo creer que el señor Kinomiya sea capaz de dejar que Tyson y Kenny se encierren en la habitación de Tyson………..yo desconfiaría, por como esta el mundo hoy en día no se sabe, jeje. Le explique todo a Kenny para si no podía resolver el dialecto, por lo menos averiguaría que significa el dibujo.

Veré que puedo hacer pero no te prometo nada, jamás había visto símbolos parecidos a estos.

Y no que eras un súper genio??- dije sonando bastante sarcástico.

Escucha, quieres que te ayude o no?????????'

Claro pero cálmate, niño delicado.

Bueno, déjame la pagina y averiguare que por lo menos que significan el fénix y el dragón.

Cual Dragón?

El que esta dibujado al reverso de la pagina. No puedo creer que seas tan distraído!!!!!!!!

Y cállate tonto….Mejor me voy tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Te ayudaría pero veo que te entretienes-dije sarcástico-Bueno, los dejo para que sigan en "lo que estaban".

No hacíamos nada, Kai. Como se te ocurre. Estábamos hablando de que me gusta Hilary……………….OH!!!!!!!!!!

Jajajajajaja Te gusta Hilary? Jajajajaja

No te burles….mejor vete, dijiste que tenias mejores cosas que hacer.

Claro, burlarme de ti al imaginarte con Hilary. Jajajajaja.

Bueno, me fui a dar una vuelta y a ver a que chica linda encontraba por allí "sola" jeje. En efecto, había una que tenia unas curvas...peligrosas..Jeje así que detuve mi auto.

Oye linda, te llevo?

Claro.

En cuanto llegamos a su casa nos tiramos a su cama y una noche muy……………Happy. Luego de oírla gritar por un par de horas me fui a mi casa a descansar un poco, para luego salir en la noche, y a resolver el problema del compromiso matrimonial que mi abuelo me hizo.

Kai, tu estas loco si piensas que voy a romper ese compromiso. Es una chica linda, inteligente, de buena familia, en fin, digna de un Hiwatari.

Pues no eres tu el que se va a casar con ella!

Te quieres calmar! Ya te acostumbrarás, tu abuela y yo nos casamos porque nuestros padres nos comprometieron.

Pues según tengo entendido, su matrimonio no fue lo que digamos perfecto.

Cierra la boca si quieres que el tuyo este bien. Pero lo que si no se te ocurra es casarte por bienes compartidos ya que, aunque ella tiene mucho dinero, la familia Hiwatari es la 4ª mas poderosa y rica del mundo. Ruega porque yo me muera pronto, la empresa te quedara a ti y te convertirás en el 4º hombre mas rico del mundo.

No se como, sabiendo eso, aun no te he asesinado.

Jaja. Como chiste esta pesado.

Sabes que, mejor me voy.

Salí directo a un club nocturno, en el estacionamiento estaban unas chicas que parecían extranjeras de vacaciones, unas tontas turis que mantenían una conversación en español que no me pareció muy importante.

Wow! Siempre quise conocer Rusia, sobre todo Moscú.

Esto es genial.

SIP. Sobre todo porque mañana en la noche, pero de acá, IREMOS AL CONCIERTO DE LINKIN PARK!!!!!!!

Ya cálmate o por lo menos no grites.

OK, ok. Pero es que Linkin Park me encanta!

Genial, ahora tendré que volver a ver a estas tontas en el concierto.

A pesar de que casi lo susurre y de que hable en ruso una de las chicas logro entenderme.

Óyeme bien, cretino, sino quieres aguantarnos no vayas al concierto.

Y si quiero ir, que me vas a hacer?

Algo muy malo.

Así? Tú y cuantos más?

Entonces me dio con la rodilla en el nido, cosa que me dolió mucho y me quede sin hablar.

Te dije que no te metieras con migo. Hasta deberías agradecerme que te di suave porque si te hubiera dado un puntapié con fuerza, ya te hubieras desmayado. Bueno, Bye. Por cierto, estas muy guapo. Jeje.

Y me quede allí como tonto sosteniéndome mis hijitos…………………………………


End file.
